Max Goof
Maximilian "Max" Goof is the son of Goofy and the late Mrs. Goof. He was first featured in the animated series Goof Troop. Since then, Max has appeared in several features, usually alongside Goofy. Background Max is unusual in that he is Goofy's son, as opposed to a nephew akin to Huey, Dewie and Louie's relationship with Donald. Some Goofy cartoons show during his Adulthood depicted Goofy as being a father to a red-headed and red-nosed kid named Goofy Jr. Many fans believe that this character served as the inspiration for Max. In the poster for cartoons with Goofy Jr., Jr. would look exactly like Max in his Goof Troop era. One other trait is that Max has appreciatively aged, in a fashion, during the course of his appearances, which is uncommon among most characters in the Mickey Mouse franchise. At the time of his introduction, he was around 11 years old, but is usually presented as a teenager/young-adult in his more recent appearances. One of Max Goof's most knownable traits in the Disney franchise is that not only is he the only child in a single parent family, but that parent is a single father. This is made especially obvious by the fact that Max's best friend in Goof Troop does have a mother with a noticeable presence in the show. Max's mother is mentioned only very briefly in one episode, where it is said that she 'is up there amongst the stars'. This implies that she is dead, making Goofy a widower. Personality His personality has evolved as the character has aged. As a child he is shown to be very close to his father. He spent most of his time tagging along with Goofy during his father's shenanigans. However, as he grows, he becomes embarrassed by his father's antics. In Goof Troop, there were times he would get suckered in by Pete, and his get-rich-quick schemes, only to come around towards the end. It seemed, personality wise, that PJ was more like Goofy at times, while Max seemed more like Pete. Max is in love with Roxanne]. He is often told that he's very much like his father, and his response is always along the lines of "Please don't say that, Dad." In spite of the denial, Max's mannerisms echoes, Goofy's at times including Goofy's laugh, and clumsiness. As a teenager and young adult, Max is portrayed as calm, cool, and struggles to keep his father's goofiness as far away from him as possible. He is often seen trying to impress a love interest, most knownablely Roxanne. Appearance TV Show Appearances Goof Troop Max's first appearance was in Goof Troop, where he is around 11 years old. At the beginning of the show, he moves with his father from a trailer park to Goofy's hometown of Spoonerville. He and Goofy live right next door to P.J, and his family. Despite Pete's relationship with Goofy being rather antagonistic, Max almost instantly becomes best friends with P.J. At school, Max is somewhere in the middle of the popularity scale, becoming something of a High School hustler, with his usual plans being for get-popular-quick schemes. He frequently uses P.J as his muscle, but is just as willing to help a stranger as he is his best friend. He often engineers plans to get things done the easy way, although this often backfires. Almost as much of the show revolves on Max's antics as well as his relationship with his father Goofy. Though he is sometimes embarrassed by Goofy's antics, he is still very close to his father. In some ways, Max is comparable to Pete, as Max is often involved in cunning schemes to get away with things, or do something the easy way. House of Mouse Max features regularly in House of Mouse, where he is employed as the club's parking valet. With him still in college, dating Roxanne, and learning to drive, the show apparently takes place in the events after An Extremely Goofy Movie, making him about 18 or 19. Max is shown to be fairly level-headed, possibly the most level-headed of the group. Most of his appearances are minor, and show him offering to park the various vehicles that pull up to the club. However, he features heavily in a few episodes. The episode Max's Embrrassing Date, showed Max trying to prepare for a date with Roxanne at the club. He worries that Goofy will go overboard trying to make them happy, so he goes to Mickey Mouse, and friends for help. Ironically, Mickey and the gang go overboard, so Goofy steps in and allows the couple to have some privacy. In Max's New Car, had Max trying to convince Goofy to allow him to have his own car. Goofy initially says no, as he believes Max is too irresponsible. Max is able to show Goofy that he was once just as irresponsible with the help of Mickey. This involves Max temporarily taking over hosting duties at the club, where he shows clips from Goofy's past, namely clips from the Goofy cartoon, "Motor Mania". Finally, the episode Goofy for a Day has Max assuming Goofy's waiter duties, after Goofy finds out that Max thinks that being a waiter is not as important as Mickey's hosting duties or Donald Duck's greeter role. Disney UniBearsity Currently, Max is a supporting character in the Mickey and Friends spin-off franchise in Japan; Disney UniBEARsity. In the story, Max is one of the several major characters from the original franchise who becomes Ludwig Von Drake's pupils. Film Appearances A Goofy Movie By the time of A Goofy Movie, Max is approximately 14. As a teenager, he is very embarrassed of Goofy, and his greatest fear is that he will end up being like his father. He seems to be especially ashamed of his laugh, which is exactly like Goofy's. The film features Max's love interest, Roxanne, and his attempts to impress her. Alongside P.J. and Robert Zimmensuki, he is able to put on a concert in the school auditorium, meant to be a way of shedding his "Goof" image. However, he is caught by Principal Mazuri. While awaiting punishment, Roxanne comes by to talk to him, and he is able to ask her to the end of school year party. When she says yes, his excited antics lead the principal to call Goofy. The angry principal gives the false impression that Max is a juvenile delinquent. The worried Goofy decides to take Max on a father-son fishing trip, forcing Max to cancel on Roxanne. In order to impress her, he lies and says that he is going to see the rock star Powerline in California, and that he will be on stage with him for the final number. The rest of the film revolves around Goofy's attempts to bond with Max during the trip. At one point, unknown to Goofy, a distraught Max changes the route on the map to lead to California. Coincidentally, Goofy hands over navigating duties to Max. With more freedom, Goofy and Max bond, but their relationship is stunted when Goofy discovers that Max changed the map route. Their arguing leads to their car falling into a river. However two begin to make up and have a frank discussion over recent events. Max finally tells Goofy about his crush on Roxanne, and how he lied. Goofy begins to understand that Max is growing up, and admits that it happened so fast that he missed it. Goofy offers to help Max get on stage. Max shrugs off the offer, but is unable to elaborate as the car is about to head over a waterfall. Max is able to get to safety, and is able to save Goofy from death using a fishing technique that Goofy taught him, called "The Perfect Cast". The two somehow manage to make it to California, and are able to sneak onstage with Powerline. When they return home, Max goes to Roxanne and apologizes for lying, as he just wanted her to like him. To his shock, Roxanne reveals that she had already liked him, because of his unusual laugh. Roxanne forgives Max, and offers to go out with him that night. Max already has plans to spend time with Goofy, but arranges to go out with her the following day. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy, who at that moment had fallen through the roof as a result of their car exploding. Mickey's Once A Upon a Christmas In Mickey's Once A Upon A Christmas, Max and Goofy feature in the episode "Have Yourself A Goofy Christmas". In this segment, he is a young boy and "Have Yourself a Goofy Christmas" chronologically precedes other titles Max appears in. The segment revolves starts out with Goofy and Max preparing to deliver Max's letter to Santa. However, Pete tells Max that there is no Santa. Goofy attempts to prove Pete wrong, by dressing up as Santa but he is discovered. Goofy decides to stay up to wait for Santa, but he grows discouraged after falling off the roof. Max then tries to cheer Goofy up, but he is unsuccessful. However, Santa eventually arrives, and presents Max with the present he had asked for. In this segement, Max was last seen letting little Jimmy ride his present that he get from the real Santa Clause. During the ending of the film,He and Goofy were seen singing Deck the hall. Then they were seen singing Jingle Bells with Mickey,Minnie,Daisy,Donald, and Donald's Nephews. An Extremely Goofy Movie In the direct-to-video sequel to A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Max, now 18, leaves for college with P.J. and Bobby Zimmeruski. Roxanne is not shown in this movie (though it is the sequel) and there is absolutely no mention of her, hinting that she and Max have either broken up or are in a long distance relationship. Max joins the elite X-Games champion team, the Gammas. However, because the Gammas invited Max but not his pals P.J. and Bobby, he decides to compete against the Gammas in the upcoming X games. Meanwhile, Goofy loses his job and must go back to college and get a degree, as it's the only way to get a new job. Since Goofy is suffering from loneliness due to Max's absence, he chooses to attend the same school as his "Maxie". At one point in the movie, Max manages to distract his father with Mrs. Marpole, the librarian, while he sneaks off to practice skateboarding. When Goofy gets a date with her, he rushes off to tell Max only to interfere with Max's practice; the result is Bradley Uppercrust III, leader of the Gammas, perceiving Goofy's clumsy antics on Max's skateboard for skill and offers him membership to the Gammas. Max encourages his father to join, viewing it as an opportunity to escape Goofy for a while. When this fails to work, Max reveals his desires to get away from his father, sending Goofy into depression. When Goofy overhears the Gammas' plan to fix the games, Goofy tries to warn his son, who doesn't believe him. Once it becomes clear the Gammas are cheating, however, Max asks his dad to fill in for the incapacitated P.J. During the final stretch of the triathlon, Bradley detonates an explosion in the X games balloon, trapping fellow Gamma member Tank underneath. With help from Goofy, Max rescues Tank and beats Bradley to the finish line. In the end, both father and son make amends by Goofy's graduation. Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas Max's most recent appearance was in the sequel to Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. In the segment Christmas Maximus, Max is grown up, and assuming that he has continued to age, he would be 23. Max is preparing to leave college to go home, so that he can introduce his girlfriend, to Goofy. Max worries that Goofy will embarrass him, and calls to remind Goofy that Mona is coming with him. Goofy picks them up at the train station, and brings them to Goofy's house. Goofy shows Mona baby pictures of Max and unintentionally embarrasses Max with all his fatherly love. In the end, Mona finds Goofy cool (and while she laughs, she shows that she has teeth equivalent to Max and Goofy's). Max then decides to forget his embarrassment and join in the fun. Max then apperas with his father and the others characters in the last segment of the film, where they are driving a snowplow around the city to find Pluto (who previously flees after making Mickey angry). After Pluto returns everyone gets into Mickey's house to celebrate Christmas. Max doesn't speak in this segment. Relationships Goofy Goof His Late Mother Sylvia Marpole P.J Robert Zimmenski Roxxane Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar Scrooge Mcduck Pluto Tank Mortimer Mouse Bradley Uppercrust lll Ursula Jafar Shere Khan Kaa The Snake Knownable Relatives *Goofy Goof (Father) *Mrs. Goof (Mother/dead) *Sylvia Marpole (Possible Stepmother, if Goofy marrys her) *Goofy Sr. (Grandfather) *Grandma Goof (Grandmother) *Gilbert Goof & Debbie Goof (Cousins) *Roxanne (Love Interest) *P.J (Childhood Best Friend) *Robert Zimmensuki (Second Best Friend) Voice Actresses & Actors *Japanese : Kappei Yamaguchi (1995 - Present) *Japanese voice actress : Chika Sakamoto (Goof Troop & A Goof Troop Christmas) *English : Bobby Driscoll (Goofy Shorts),Shaun Fleming (Mickey's Once A Upon a Christmas), Jason Marsden (1995 - Present), Aaron Lohr (Singing voice in A Goofy Movie) *English voice actress : Diana Hill (Goof Troop & A Goof Troop Christmas) Gallery Goofymoviemain.jpg Category:Males Category:Characters